


Mi cura

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo estaban al tanto su querido maestro, el Patriarca Shion, y el amigo de este. Por nada del mundo debía permitir que el secreto de Muu saliera a la luz. Era hábil, muy hábil. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Aldebarán tendría la cura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adv.: Este es un fic viejo en donde trato una enfermedad de forma ligera (eutanasia, por favor, estoy sufriendo). Fue la primera vez que pensé en eliminar unos de mis fics (y eso que tengo varios candidatos en mi haber), pero no pude… debo hacerme cargo de mis esperpentos, aunque me cueste. Aun así la advertencia me parecía justa, querido lector.

Muu tenía un problema. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Para empezar, digamos que solo estaban al tanto su querido maestro, el Patriarca Shion, y el amigo de este (sí, claro, _amigo_ ) Dohko.

Muu tenía un problema, más bien era una enfermedad. ¿Su cura? Solo Dionisio la conocía. Por el momento Shion intentaba ayudarlo, pero la ayuda que requería su pupilo era... un tanto especial. Era un secreto, por supuesto. Algo que nadie debía saber, aunque fuera más que obvio.

Shion caminaba de un lado al otro, impaciente y nervioso; afuera todavía era de noche y ni noticias de su discípulo. Sentado en el amplio sillón de dos cuerpos estaba su siempre y constante amigo Dohko.

—Shion, tranquilízate un poco...

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? —Aries prácticamente escupió las palabras— ¿Cómo? Si... ¡Mira qué hora es! ¿Dónde demonios está? ¡¿Dónde?!

—Ya conoces la respuesta —pronunció Libra con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Se puso de pie y camino con lentitud hasta donde estaba su amigo muy agitado. Su cuerpo era esbelto y varonil, un cuerpo de joven, pero sin duda con el alma de un anciano— Está en el pueblo.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Iba a decir algo más, pero se vio atrapado por unos potentes brazos y su alma agitada se aquietó un poco.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. Quizás de esa forma consiga tranquilizarse un poco. Quita de tu mente esa idea absurda: A él nada podría ocurrirle, nada malo. Si es el discípulo de Shion de Aries. —Dohko abrazó con más fuerza a su querido amigo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Aun así... No le temo al daño físico, sino al emocional, Dohko. Y lo sabes bien. —Shion dejó descansar la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo— ¿Qué haré? Cada vez es peor. Lo mantuve alejado en Jamir, lo mantengo encerrado en este Templo, alejado de todo y de todos; pero cada día, cada año es peor...

—Eso es natural. Es un hombre y a medida que transcurre el tiempo, bueno pues... ya sabes...

—No sé qué puedo hacer. Quise ayudarlo, quiero ayudarlo, pero...

—Tranquilízate —pidió Libra acariciándole la verde melena—. Ya encontraremos una solución. ¿Has pensado en un psicólogo? —propuso con gravedad.

—Dohko, ¿estás bromeando? No le duraría uno, fuera hombre o mujer; pero si es hombre... Para colmo debo irme, ¡por Zeus! ¿Qué haré? —Levantó la mirada entristecida para mirarlo suplicarle— ¿Tú te encargarás de él mientras yo no esté? ¿Verdad? Por favor. Dime que sí.

Dohko no pudo evitar estremecerse frente a la simple idea de ocupar el lugar de Shion. Se sentía un poco incómodo y a la vez agradecido por la confianza que le brindaba su amigo.

—Eh... este... yo... ¡Sí! —exclamó Libra con nerviosismo— ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no!

—Pero no solo deberás saciar su _apetito_ , también deberás controlar sus pasos, no permitir que salga ni mucho menos que reciba visitas de sus demás compañeros de armas. ¡Por Zeus, lo olvidaba! ¿Quién reparará las armaduras? —cuestionó Aries meditando la situación— Bien, si llega algún Santo pidiendo por la reparación de su armadura diles que más adelante. Sin dar explicaciones. Cualquier pretexto. Y no importa si viene una nueva Guerra Santa.

—E-Entiendo…

—Por nada... —Shion agitó un dedo— ¡Por nada del mundo permitas que Muu repare armaduras! Eso significaría tener contacto con sus compañeros y sería muy caótico. —Cuando Aries tomó un respiro, Dohko aprovechó para hablar.

—Bien. Listo —asintió con la cabeza varias veces sin soltarle los brazos—. Tendré en cuenta todo eso.

—Y otra cosa... Muu es muy hábil, muy hábil. No dejes que te engañe o te manipule.

—No lo hará. No te preocupes. Déjalo en mis manos.

Shion suspiró con cansancio, giró para depositar la vista en la puerta que aún seguía cerrada, que todavía no le traía de vuelta a su pequeño. Volvió la vista al mismo lugar de antes, a los ojos penetrantes del hombre. Quiso juntar los labios con esa boca, pero un ruido, unos pasos, lo alertaron. Alguien se aproximaba.

—Muu —exclamó Shion dejando el beso a mitad de camino para correr al encuentro de su pupilo. Por la entrada principal un joven de cabellos lilas llegaba entre adormecido y devastado. El rostro era mezcla de placer con dolor. Se dejó caer en el sillón sintiéndose abrumado. A pesar de que en esa ocasión habían sido siete, como siempre ocurría, esa sensación de insatisfacción no lograba abandonarlo. Muu era un joven endiabladamente bello, un ángel solo en apariencia— ¡Por Athena, jovencito! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! —Una pregunta un tanto obvia y hasta estúpida.

—En el pueblo —respondió Muu con naturalidad, recostado en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

—No te preguntaré qué has estado haciendo porque la respuesta salta a la vista. —Shion siendo perspicaz—. Muu... —Pero luego de pronunciar con gravedad el nombre de su pupilo, al ver el rostro de vergüenza y temor en él, Shion dulcificó un poco la postura y las palabras.

—M-Maestro…

—Muu, ¿qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?

Un sollozo, lágrimas que alertaron al hombre mayor quien, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a pesar de estar acostumbrado, se acercó hasta el sillón en donde su pupilo se encontraba recostado cubriéndose el rostro.

—Maestro…

—Muu, tranquilo.

—P-Perdóneme, maestro... Yo... Yo... —Muu no podía hablar a causa de la angustia, las palabras se quedaron allí, en la garganta.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Lo sé. —Shion se sintió culpable, pues sin duda el otro cargaba con un peso que día a día lo mataba.

Un breve silencio, el sollozo lastimero de Muu, la angustia de Shion, y Dohko recostado contra un pilar, de brazos cruzados. Tenía la vista fija en el techo y escuchaba la dolorosa conversación sin emitir palabra; era algo entre maestro y discípulo, algo personal y privado.

—Maestro, yo no quiero ser así. Yo no quiero ser esto... —gimió Muu levantando la mirada y dejando al descubierto las pupilas rojas— ¡Ayúdeme! —suplicó. Aquel pedido desgarrador fue una daga directa al corazón de Shion. _Ayudarlo_... pero ¿cómo? ¡Maldición!

—Primero debes asearte —dijo fraternalmente.

Con dulzura y extrema facilidad tomó entre los brazos al muchacho y lo cargó. Camino al baño, Shion frenó su andar al darse cuenta de que su querido amigo aún seguía allí. Una mirada lo dijo todo: "Gracias".

Dohko había sido, para el mayor de los arianos, más que un consuelo; no solo lo escuchaba, no solo soportaba con él la _enfermedad_ de Muu, si no que siempre, siempre lo tenía allí, junto a él, en las sombras de ser necesario. Nunca lo abandonaba.

**(…)**

Luego de asear al pequeño, de recostarlo en la cama y asegurarse que dormía profundamente, Shion llamó al hombre para que se acercara hasta el lugar. Dohko entró a la habitación del joven y lo observó dormir plácidamente. A un costado, sentado en la cama, Shion le acariciaba la lila cabellera sin quitarle la vista del rostro.

La mirada de Shion era pura tristeza. Con señas le indicó a Libra que tomara asiento.

Muu dormía y el Patriarca no tenía intenciones de abandonar su lugar. Dohko quiso hacer la pregunta, pero no se atrevía, no en un momento como ese, pero... necesitaba saber hasta qué punto podía ayudar a Muu y cómo debía hacerlo.

—Shion —lo llamó con voz grave y varonil.

—¿Sí? —Shion no despegaba la vista del rostro de Muu ni las manos del cabello lila.

—Dime... tú... tú a Muu… —Libra tosió muy nervioso— ¿Con cuánta frecuencia lo... ayudas? O sea...

—¿Cada cuánto lo penetro? —preguntó Aries con naturalidad, como quien habla de una receta de cocina. Al ver que su amigo asentía incómodo, prosiguió—: Tranquilo, él te lo hará saber. Básicamente es cuando él quiere... tienes que saciar su apetito... ¡Ah! —exclamó al recordar.

—¿Qué?

—Déjalo masturbarse, es también una forma de descargarse. Casi siempre lo hace en el baño, pero a veces le gusta mostrarse. Así que... bueno... Yo te digo todo esto con tranquilidad, pero supongo que no te será fácil de digerir. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado —dijo Shion al reflexionar sobre la situación—. Tranquilo, verás que te acostumbrarás enseguida. Por lo pronto accede a sus pedidos hasta tu límite.

—¿Mi... límite? —preguntó Dohko desconcertado.

—Claro, él siempre querrá más, pero bueno… tienes que hacerle entender que todo tiene un límite. Ya sabes... que estás cansado, que te duele y esas cosas…

Libra abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Hasta le causaba cierta gracia la naturalidad de Shion para tocar ese tema. Lo cierto que desde hacía más de dos años que estaba en esa caótica coyuntura.

—Tendré que permanecer en este Templo —razonó Dohko cruzándose de brazos.

—Si quieres, para ir acostumbrándote, puedes permanecer aquí desde ahora. Yo podría guiarte y ayudarte. Otra cosa... son solo detalles, pero a Muu le gusta que lo flagelen, en especial en el trasero. Así que ten en cuenta eso. También... —Shion trataba de tocar todos los puntos importantes— le gusta más arriba. Le gusta sentarse... ¿se entiende? —preguntó y Dohko, frente a esas palabras, solo pudo asentir reiteradas veces como si de una máquina se tratara.

—Shion, no tengo problemas en ayudarte hasta que te vayas ni tampoco tengo problemas en ayudarte después, pero deberás… debemos encontrar una solución. No puedes seguir así. Te está arruinando. Mírate... —exclamó Dohko con un poco de pena por ver a su querido amigo en esa situación que lo desgastaba.

—Lo sé —Shion asintió dejando caer la vista mortificada al cubrecama—, pero no sé cómo...

—Y no has pensado que quizás... —Libra no sabía cómo formular esa proposición, ya de por sí le costaba afrontar la situación—. Quizás lo mejor sea que lo dejes. Que le permitas…

—Dohko —exclamó poniéndose nervioso— no puedo dejarlo. ¡Se acostará con todo el Santuario!

—Bueno, pero piensa... quizás eso sea lo mejor.

—No puedo permitir que se acueste con todos sus compañeros. No. Esa idea...

—¿A qué le temes, Shion? Dime, ¿a qué?

—No lo sé —confesó Aries—, sinceramente no lo sé.

—¿Tienes miedo del _qué dirán_? ¿De que lo juzguen?

—No quiero que se convierta en la puta del Santuario. Dohko, entiéndeme. Además, su corazón... su corazón aún es muy inmaduro. ¿Y si lo hieren? Eso no podría perdonármelo. —Intentaba contener la angustia, pero no había caso.

—Tranquilo... —lo consoló Libra poniéndose de pie para llegar a él.

Se sentó a su lado, al costado de un dormido Muu, y lo abrazo, reanudando lo que habían dejado pendiente horas atrás. Posó los labios en la sonrosada boca del hombre y lo penetró con la lengua, degustando su sabor. Ese sabor que tan bien conocía y del que nunca se cansaría.

Libra llevó los brazos hasta la cintura del hombre y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, uno arrebatador y por demás sofocante. Comenzó a mordisquearle con sensualidad el cuello, aspirando el aroma varonil que desprendía y dejándose llevar.

Gimió entrecortadamente un par de veces, dejando que las manos recorrieran, hambrientas, la espalda ancha de Shion. Jugó con los bucles; el cabello enrulado le llegaba hasta la cintura, hasta ese lugar prohibido y anhelado, pero la situación se vio truncada por el pedido susurrante del Patriarca.

—Espera, Dohko. No. —pidió Shion con autoridad. Libra lo dejó, abatido. En ese último tiempo y desde hacía dos años el sexo entre ellos era escaso, algo prácticamente conocido solo por nombre. Dohko aceptaba el hecho de que el hombre debía reservar la pasión para el muchachito, y hasta había aprendido a controlar los celos, pero... Libra no tenía un discípulo así, su Shiryu distaba de ser un sexópata. Y la mano, compañera en sus noches de soledad, lo conocía más que su querido Shion. La paciencia tenía un límite, y digamos que eso es mucho decir cuando nos referimos al Santo que se pasó más de doscientos años sentado frente a una cascada. La situación de la pareja era muy delicada—. Perdóname —pidió suplicante al comprender la mirada de su amigo.

—Deja…

—Sé que para ti es difícil.

—No más que para ti —dijo Dohko comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba el otro; y de nuevo esa mirada que lo decía todo, una sonrisa la acompañó y Libra la correspondió con un beso cálido y comprensivo—. Deberemos encontrar una cura por el bien tuyo, mío y del muchacho —concluyó poniéndose de pie, pues debía alejarse de ese cuerpo o era capaz de cualquier atrocidad.

—Lo sé. Ven —llamó Shion con ternura—, no te alejes.

—Si me acerco a ti... no respondo por mis actos —avisó y Shion ahogó una risita. Con una mirada pícara atrajo al hombre por la camiseta blanca que traía puesta— ¿Qué...? —intentó preguntar, pero comprendió cuando el otro lo tomó de la cintura para acercar el rostro.

Shion apoyó los labios sobre la fina tela del pantalón provocando que el miembro flácido de su compañero de batallas reaccionara de forma violenta, sacudiéndose, intentando librarse del encierro. Libra gimió dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos entornados y la boca entreabierta. Tragó saliva y miró la expresión libidinosa en su amigo, quien le sonreía con vileza.

—Mmm… —Alguien comenzaba a despertarse.

Shion giró la cabeza dejando de lado la tarea para observar como su pupilo abría los ojos, retiro con prisa las manos del trasero de Dohko mientras este se alejaba del lugar sintiéndose aún más desanimado que antes.

—Has despertado —dijo Shion sonriéndole.

Libra se encontraba de espaldas, con las manos en la cintura y obligándole mentalmente a su miembro que se tranquilizara.

—Maestro, ¿qué hora es?

—Todavía es de noche. No has dormido mucho. —Levantó la vista con preocupación al sentir como su amigo abandonaba la habitación. Se sentía culpable y desagradecido con quien lo había ayudado incontables veces y tan solo le pedía un poco de atención.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo —murmuró Muu poniéndose de costado, de nuevo volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro.

Cuando Shion se cercioró de que su pupilo estaba dormido otra vez, se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hasta la salida; apagó la luz y dejó la puerta abierta. Buscó con la mirada, por el amplio Templo a su amigo, quien se había escapado del lugar minutos antes.

Nada, pura oscuridad y silencio, comenzaba a amanecer. Aries comprendió que el hombre se había ido y no lo culpaba; quizás él hubiera reaccionado igual en la misma situación.

Se sentó en el sillón con solo una cuestión en la mente. Su mejor amigo había sido su consuelo en el último tiempo, lo había escuchado y aconsejado. Era el único que estaba al tanto del _problemita_ de Muu y no se escandalizaba. Debía hacer algo, no podía dejar la situación así.

Por mucho tiempo había agradecido a medias esa compañía, sin darle lo que en verdad Dohko merecía, por toda esa santa paciencia. Lo descuidó, sin darse cuenta lo había dejado de lado. Tan sumido en sus problemas que no pudo reparar a tiempo en el único que había estado a su lado.

Shion volvió a la habitación de Muu y lo miró dormir. Prácticamente roncaba. Bien. Si se iba por dos segundos nada malo ocurriría, ¿verdad? Fue así que Aries se fue en dirección a Libra, único lugar donde podría estar Dohko.

El sol ya comenzaba a asomar con fuerza.

**(…)**

Muu despertó. Creyó sentir los pasos de alguien por el Templo. Creyó ver de soslayo a su maestro. Se levantó, se vistió y caminó hasta la cocina.

El cuerpo aún le dolía, pero las energías ya las había recuperado por completo. Se preparó el desayuno y fue hasta el cuarto de su maestro. Nadie. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? No. Había un error, algo no andaba bien. Su maestro nunca abandonaba el Templo, jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia se alejaba. Siempre junto a Muu, controlando sus ansias.

Una sensación extraña, mezcla de angustia e incertidumbre lo invadió. Si estaba solo... ¿cómo haría para controlarse? Y por otro lado ¿qué motivo había podido llevar a su maestro a abandonar el Templo?

Muu caminó temblando hasta la parte trasera del Templo. Miró con nervios la salida, a la espera de que su maestro apareciera de imprevisto. Observó el camino, las escalinatas... Con sus casi dieciséis años jamás había ido por ellas, jamás sus pies habían pisado fuera de aquel Templo. ¡ _Bah_! Sí, pero su maestro no lo dejaba atravesar la puerta trasera, no le permitía dirigirse hacia las otras Casas. Conocía a sus compañeros de vista, pero nunca, nunca se había atrevido a hablarles, su maestro no se lo permitía. Según decía, por su enfermedad, y cuando alguno atravesaba el Templo, Muu debía alejarse y refugiarse en su cuarto.

El joven se quedó mirando la salida, como si estuviera una cárcel, sentía que su carcelero había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave. Sus piecitos lo llevaron hasta donde se le tenía permitido llegar. Atravesó dudoso el marco y una vez que estuvo bajo el sol, volvió a depositar la vista sobre esas escalinatas que tanta atracción le producían.

Muu era un chico obediente, sin dudas, pero estaba preocupado. Y en el único lugar que su maestro podía estar era en el Templo de Libra. Bien... Uno, dos, tres. ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Eran muchos Templos.

Muu lo dudó, porque como se ha dicho antes era un chico muy obediente. Si se mantenía ajeno a sus compañeros podría llegar con éxito hasta Libra. No sería tan difícil, solo saludar, sin detenerse un solo segundo.

Sin darse cuenta estaba reflexionando sobre la confusa situación mientras uno a uno los escalones. Como si saliera de su cascaron, apuró el paso sino estaría toda la mañana subiendo de esa forma tan lenta.

Llegó hasta lo que sería la segunda Casa, una amplia entrada. Una entrada desconocida por él. Atravesó con temor el marco y tragó saliva cuando decidió apurar el paso, pero una voz grave retumbó en ese Templo haciéndole sobresaltar.

—¡Ah! Tú eres Aries. Con razón...

—¡¿C-Con razón ¿qué?! —preguntó de forma violenta.

—Con razón no podía sacar de dónde te conocía. Ya sabes, está prohibido que alguien ajeno atraviese los Templos y pensé que eras un fisgón, pero no, eres el discípulo de Shion. Me costó reconocerte, pero tu rostro es difícil de olvidar... Te habré visto alguna que otra vez a su lado.

—¿M-Mi rostro? —pronunció débilmente llevándose una mano a la cara.

—Sí. Tus puntitos. —El chico se los señaló, era alto y de contextura grande, el leve contacto del dedo sobre esos _puntitos_ sobresaltaron a Muu. " _¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo es hombre! Un hombre me está tocando. Tranquilo Muu, tranquilo. Tú puedes controlarte, tú puedes..._ "— Tranquilo. No quise asustarte. Así que dime, ¿tu maestro te tiene encarcelado? —Luego de decir eso el muchacho corpulento soltó una risa estruendosa.

—¿Eh?

—Te entiendo, mi maestro es igual. Con eso del entrenamiento no me deja ni mirar afuera —dijo con exageración—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Aldebarán.

—Yo... —Muu seguía turbado por la situación; debía encontrar la forma de irse cuanto antes o temía que su cuerpo no respondiera como era debido.

—"Yo". ¿ _Yo_ te llamas? ¡Ja, ja, ja! En fin, bonito nombre, "Yo".

—Lo siento, es que estoy apurado —intentó escapar.

—¿Te diriges hasta el Templo de Libra?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Aries dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lo supuse porque hoy pasó el Patriarca luego de que Dohko atravesara este Templo. —Aldebarán se percató del temor pintado en el rostro de su nuevo amigo, eso le sorprendía y hasta le daba cierta gracia—. Tranquilo. No te comeré.

—Lo sé. —Por Aphrodita, de eso Muu estaba seguro. Era el quién se comería a Aldebarán si seguía allí—. Bueno... adiós —atinó a irse.

—¡Espera! Te acompaño, hoy es mi día libre y puedo salir.

—Pues... yo... Bueno, está bien —finalizó consternado.

—Espera aquí que iré a cambiarme, no es cuestión de andar zaparrastroso por todo el Santuario.

Aquel comentario le causó gracia a Aries, quien se comenzaba a distender, sin embargo... un momento… ¡¿Cambiarse?! No supo cómo, pero Muu ya se encontraba en el tercer Templo. Había huido de Tauro sin dar explicaciones, abandonando a su nuevo amigo.

Llegó a la entrada y por esa misma una silueta se asomaba. Muu ahogó un grito poco masculino al comprobar que era su maestro.

—¡Muu! ¿Qué haces fuera del templo? —preguntó Shion con severidad y se acercó hasta su pupilo, quien solo se limitó a negar, nervioso y asustado, con la cabeza.

—M-Maestro perdone... Yo... Yo estaba preocupado por usted, se fue y aún es muy temprano, pensé...

—Pensaste, pensaste. ¡Ven aquí! —Con algo de violencia Aries lo tomó de un abrazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo camino a la primera Casa.

No es que Shion actuara con rudeza siempre, es que la simple idea de que el muchachito anduviera recorriendo los Templos con semejante problema le hacía fruncir todo. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si llegaba hasta los gemelos? No quiso ni imaginárselo, pero conocía bien a Saga y a su gemelo malvado. Sería caótico juntarlos con Muu.

Atravesaron Tauro y Aldebarán observó ajeno la situación. El Patriarca, imponente como siempre, arrastraba con violencia a ese _joven bueno_ , como Aldebarán lo había juzgado; y es que en verdad parecía ser un chico tan buenito. ¿Porque lo trataba de esa forma? Era injusto.

Llegaron a Aries. Muu se sintió culpable y quiso disculparse, pero su maestro, dulcificándose y comprendiendo su temor, lo perdonó con la promesa de no volver a hacer algo semejante.

Shion comenzó a preparar un desayuno, pues él no había comido nada, sin embargo una mano juguetona la indicaba que debía encargarse antes del asunto. Maldición, si no hubiera tenido sexo con Dohko estaría más predispuesto.

—Maestro…

—Muu, espera —suplicó en son de reproche.

—Maestro...

—¿Sí, Muu? —preguntó Aries sin dejar la mesada, detrás de él su pupilo le apoyaba el miembro endurecido.

—Estoy caliente. Necesito…

—Sí, lo sé. Solo espera a que coma algo, ¿puede ser?

—No, no puedo —Muu comenzaba a gemir con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Ven aquí —dijo dando la vuelta al sentir como una mano buscaba entre los pantalones el pene flácido—. ¿A ver? —pidió girando a su pupilo para que este le diera la espalda.

Tanteó la mesada hasta que lo encontró. Le bajó los pantalones y exponiendo ese trasero hurgó, hasta que halló el orificio para poder introducir algo que Muu juzgó como frío. El mango del cucharón.

Las piernas de Muu flaquearon, haciéndole caer al suelo. Con el mango frío del cucharón se entretuvo un rato en el piso, masturbándose, retirando una y otra vez el objeto, metiéndoselo con más ansias en su intimidad, gozando con el grosor, que distaba mucho de asemejarse al del pene.

Aprovechando el momento, Shion tomó la taza y se sentó en una silla a observar la situación cotidiana. A los ojos de cualquiera no sería algo normal, pero a esas alturas, verlo a su pupilo en aquella situación era igual a ver como la luna asomaba cada noche.

El rostro del Patriarca era neutro. La situación no lo excitaba, no, pues era su jovencito y si bien era él quien lo calmaba, buscaba la excitación necesaria para llevar a cabo la tarea, pero solo dada esa circunstancia.

Terminó el té justo cuando el muchachito eyaculó sobre el suelo.

—Lo limpiarás tú, jovencito —reclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie para llevar la taza hasta la pileta.

—Maestro —dijo entrecortadamente, aún en el suelo e intentando regularizar la respiración— quiero más.

—Está bien. Ven... —dijo Shion tomando al muchacho para llevarlo hasta el cuarto.

Pasaron toda la mañana encerrados en la habitación, hasta que por la puerta salió Shion prácticamente escapando y muy cansado. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y las manos en las rodillas para intentar recomponerse; por la misma puerta apareció un muchachito de mirada tierna y aspecto inocente, cualquiera que lo vería diría que era más bueno que Lassie atada, drogada y muerta.

—Maestro, no huya. Quiero su pedazo... —Sí, solo en apariencias.

—Muu, tengo labores por realizar, no puedo pasar todo el día encerrado contigo. Ve a entretenerte con lo que te compré. Úsalo… o acaso ¿no te gusta? Es grande, como tú lo querías.

—Sí... —respondió Muu con una mueca de aceptación y con un poco de frustración— pero no es lo mismo. La carne...

—Sí, lo sé, pero bueno… no me puedes tener de esclavo —sentenció el Patriarca incorporándose para dirigirse al baño, su pupilo se dio cuenta.

—¿Puedo bañarme con usted? —preguntó con suma alegría.

—No —dijo Shion dedicándole una mirada de reproche, lo había descubierto.

Con una sonrisa divertida por haber sido desenmascarado, Muu se retiró del lugar para intentar distraerse con la lectura. Como si lo consiguiera... A los pocos segundos estaba retorciéndose en el sillón, gimiendo y jadeando. Era impresionante la cantidad de semen que podía tener ese joven.

Unos pasos lo alertaron, por suerte había acabado para cuando la persona estaba lo suficientemente cerca para identificarlo como a uno de sus compañeros.

—Hola —saludó el extraño con alegría y Muu reconoció la voz, era el mismo chico bonachón que había conocido esa mañana.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —inquirió asustado por la idea de tener un hombre a su merced.

—Perdón, si estás ocupado. No quise... —Aldebarán se apenó en verdad. No quería molestar a ese joven que le había caído bien.

—No te preocupes, ya acabé. Lo siento... —Se disculpó Aries al notar el rostro de culpa en el otro.

—Es que hoy vi cómo te trataba tu maestro y bueno... yo... quise...

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —Lo tranquilizó, luego el silencio y la incomodidad sobrevino. Su nuevo amigo aún seguía de pie y él muy cómodo sentado en el sillón—. Disculpa. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

—Bueno. No me molestaría. Agua, por favor —dijo Aldebarán dejando la chaqueta sobre el sillón, afuera hacía calor y solo la había llevado a pasear.

Muu se caminó hacia a la cocina con una sola idea en la cabeza: darle agua, agradecerle la preocupación y decirle de buenas maneras que se retirara. Temía no poder controlarse. Cuando terminó de cargar el vaso con agua y volteó para dirigirse a la sala soltó un grito ahogado al encontrarse con su nuevo amigo a sus espaldas.

—¡Por todo los dioses!

—Lo siento. No quise asustarte.

—No, está bien...

—¿Por qué siempre tienes miedo? Digo, siempre te escondes y parece que les temes a todo y a todos. Aunque lo supongo... yo también actuaría igual con un maestro como el tuyo.

—Te equivocas —corrigió Muu con prisa—, mi maestro me aprecia y por eso me cuida.

—Yo no creo que aislándote te ayude en algo.

—No sabes —dijo Aries un poco ofendido, no le gustaban que hablaran así de su maestro.

—No. No lo sé —dijo Aldebarán tendiendo el vaso vacío—, así que cuéntame. ¿De qué o quién debe cuidarte? Mi maestro a veces me aísla, pero solo por entrenamiento. El tuyo ni siquiera permite que hables con nosotros. ¡Si supieras de las fiestas que armamos de vez en cuando! Sería divertido que asistieras a una... Perdón... —Tauro calló de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Todos dicen que hablo mucho y muy rápido. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Salto de tema en tema...

Por algún motivo aquel comentario veraz le arrancó una sonora carcajada. Muu reía abiertamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Eso alertó a su maestro quien salió presuroso del baño.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Mi Maestro! —exclamó preso del pánico.

—No quiero traerte problemas —susurró Aldebarán justo cuando por la puerta un hombre de cabellos verdes apareció, lucía furioso.

—Aldebarán, deberé pedirte que te retires —dijo con brusquedad indicando la salida extendiendo el brazo.

—Sí, señor —susurró Tauro cabizbajo—, pero no se enoje con su discípulo. Yo solo vine a saludarlo.

—Es un asunto nuestro, Aldebarán, pero igual no te preocupes —dijo Shion dulcificándose un poco, solo un poco. En segundos, maestro y discípulo quedaron a solas— ¿Qué le hiciste? cuestionó en voz baja, como si las paredes pudieran oír.

—N-Nada. ¡Lo juro!

—No te creo.

—De verdad, maestro. No sé cómo... —Era verdad, Muu no sabía por qué ese muchacho no despertaba su deseo sexual, por lo general, debido a su enfermedad, no reparaba en esos detalles, él solo podía dejarse llevar y le daba igual con quién—. Quizás no me agrade, no sé qué tiene, pero... no pasó nada. No quise hacer nada.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos analizando la situación. A Muu no le había transmitido nada la presencia de Tauro y por ende nada había hecho con él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Bien. Parece que estás mejorando, Muu —dijo Shion sonriendo, y su pupilo le correspondió la mueca. Ambos suspiraron de alivio, quizás se estaba curando.

—¿Si sigo así... podré... podré conocer gente? —preguntó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala.

—La idea es que sociabilices, pero... si intentas acostarte con cada ser vivo que se te cruce será muy difícil para ti. Y ya hemos tenido varios problemas en el pueblo por este asunto. No quisiera tenerlos en el Santuario.

—Lo siento —suplicó el menor bajando la vista.

—Sé que no es tu culpa, pero... has llegado incluso al intento de violación, Muu. Y eso es algo muy grave. He tenido que ocultar muchas cosas y... tranquilo, no es tu culpa... —Shion lo abrazó consolándolo.

—Maestro, yo quiero curarme. Quiero tener amigos.

—Los tendrás, los tendrás... —Siempre y cuando no se los volteara, claro. Pobre Muu, pensaba Shion sin soltarlo. En el respaldo del sillón algo le llamó la atención, estiró la mano y tomó una chaqueta— ¿Esto es tuyo, Muu? —Levantó la vista y escudriñó la prenda.

—¡Uh! Se lo olvidó ese chico... Aldebarán.

Shion asintió y reflexionó sobre la situación; levantó la quijada de su pupilo y lo miró a los ojos para sonreírle con la prenda en la mano.

—Por qué no vas hasta Tauro y se la alcanzas —propuso y Muu sonrió agradecido. Asintió y tomó la prenda, sintiéndose feliz por poder dar un gran paso.

—¿Está seguro, maestro?

—Sí, pero te quiero aquí en quince minutos. Así que deberás subir hasta la Casa de Tauro corriendo. Si tardas más que eso, iré a buscarte.

—Sí, maestro. —Muu salió corriendo.

El sol le pegaba de lleno en el rostro surcado por la felicidad de poder salir y conocer un poco el mundo. Llegó hasta el Templo y buscó regularizar la respiración. En la entrada y bajo la sombra el chico corpulento comía una manzana roja con la mirada perdida. Levantó la vista al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

—Hola —gritó Aldebarán con la boca llena, se puso de pie y le sonrío a su nuevo amigo—, gracias —dijo cuando notó que Aries le traía la chaqueta.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por traerme la chaqueta.

—Ah, cierto... —dijo Muu entrando en sí, miró la chaqueta blanca recordándola y se la extendió.

—¿Has venido solo por eso? ¿Tu maestro te dejó salir? ¿Se enojó mucho cuando yo me fui?

—Espera. Una pregunta a la vez —dijo muy divertido—. Aún no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Muu.

—Ah, es mucho más lindo que "Yo" —reconoció Aldebarán. Ambos empezaron a reír de los nervios, luego se produjo un breve silencio hasta que Muu recordó las otras preguntas.

—Me dejó salir para traerte la chaqueta, pero no por mucho tiempo. Debo volver.

—Qué pena que no puedas quedarte. ¿Quieres agua? ¿Una manzana?

—No, gracias —Aries se sintió invadido por la mirada penetrante del muchacho corpulento; por todos los dioses que no se le viniera esa idea a la cabeza o echaría a perder la única amistad que podía llegar a tener en ese desolado paraje.

—Eres lindo —susurró Aldebarán como para sí mismo, como si estuviera estudiando a su nuevo amigo.

—¡¿Eh?! —Aries se sintió descolocado.

—Perdón —soltó Aldebarán muy nervioso y haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano—. También peco de ser sincero hasta la médula.

—Ah, bueno… gracias. —Y volvió a sonreír—. En fin… —Era claro que tenía pensado retirarse, pero…

—Dime, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

—Pregúntame —alentó con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tu maestro te aísla? Es que me ha quedado eso que dijiste... que te quiere ayudar. No entendí bien.

—Eh... pues... es difícil...

—Adelante. Tengo todo el día para escucharte —dijo y Muu sonrió con timidez ante esas palabras. _Alguien que lo escuchara_...

—Es que... tengo un problema. Algo así como... una enfermedad.

—Pero —Aldebarán arqueó las cejas incrédulo, con más razón ahora creía que Shion era un desalmado— ¡Aislándote no te ayudará! Nada mejor que tener buenos amigos a tu lado, para ayudarte con un problema. Además ¿qué tipo de enfermedad es? Tampoco es que sea contagiosa, porque de ser así no estarías aquí, en el Santuario.

—No entiendes. Es que...

—Ayúdame a entender por qué tu maestro te aísla. Así nunca tendrás amigos o gente con quien... ¡por todos los dioses, es horrible lo que te hace!

—No. No es que no me deja tener amigos —Muu no sabía cómo salir de ese incómodo momento; había explicado todo a medias y su amigo lo estaba malinterpretado cada vez más y peor—. Qué más quisiera yo que tener amigos. Es que no puedo tenerlos porque mi enfermedad...

—¿Es contagiosa?

—Algo así —finalizó muy saturado y sin encontrar excusa mejor—. En realidad es una enfermedad psicológica. ¿Entiendes?

—Ah... creo que entiendo. En fin... si quieres hablar de ello, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero por el momento —pronunció Aldebarán mirando sobre el hombro de Muu— ahí viene tu maestro.

Cuando Shion estuvo lo suficientemente cerca retó con extrema paternidad a su pupilo.

—Muu, dije quince minutos.

—Perdón, maestro… es que estaba hablando con mi amigo Aldebarán y... —Un momento, ¿él había dicho _amigo_? Qué rara había sonado esa palabra saliendo de su boca. Shion también notó ese detalle y por eso sonrió.

—Hola, Aldebarán —saludó el Patriarca.

—Hola, señor. Disculpe... sé que Muu solo tenía quince minutos, es que teníamos una charla muy amena.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Shion con una mirada comprensiva—. ¿Vamos, Muu?

—Sí, maestro —respondió Muu, levantando la vista para sonreírle a su nuevo amigo, luego giró para irse.

—Adelántate, jovencito; tengo algo que hablar con Aldebarán.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y hasta temieron un poco por las palabras pronunciadas por el Patriarca. A pesar de que le costó reaccionar, sin más opciones, Muu asintió y con expresión de terror comenzó a alejarse del Templo.


	2. Chapter 2

A solas quedaron Tauro y Aries. Shion carraspeó, estaba un poco nervioso porque no era fácil preguntarle a Aldebarán sobre esa cuestión. Para colmo el grandote se había petrificado en el lugar a causa del pánico.

—Aldebarán, te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero —al ver que el aludido asentía sin decir palabra, continuó hablando— ¿Muu te ha hecho algo?

—¡¿Eh?! —Fue lo único que Tauro pudo exclamar en un momento como ese. Al ver la expresión del muchacho, el Patriarca comprendió que su discípulo no había intentado nada.

—Por lo que veo no —dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo...

—En fin... me retiro. —El Patriarca comenzaba a alejarse del lugar dejando a un Aldebarán confundido, pero volteó para volver a hablarle antes de desaparecer—. Muchacho, cuando quieras ir a visitar a Muu... Tienes mi permiso.

—G-Gracias. —Al principio le costó asimilar lo ocurrido, pero enseguida asintió nervioso y con una sonrisa.

Shion caminó hacia a Aries para asegurarse que su muchacho seguía allí. Claro, lo encontró en el baño masturbándose. Mientras en Tauro Aldebarán entraba a su Templo sintiéndose muy confundido.

¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía ese chico? Por Zeus, le había caído tan bien, era tan buenito, y esos puntos en lugar de cejas. Era único en su especie, sin dudas. Le preocupaba, Aldebarán pensó, por qué no si Shion le había dado permiso, en ir a visitar a su nuevo amigo.

Quizás podía ayudar en algo, además se notaba que ese lemuriano se sentía realmente solo. Claro, no tenía amigos ni nadie con quien compartir sus pensamientos. Eso había podido ver Tauro en los ojos de él: Infinita tristeza y soledad. Así que se vistió como correspondía y se dirigió al primer Templo del Santuario.

Aldebarán caminó con prisa cuesta abajo. Llegó a la amplia abertura trasera de la primera Casa del Santuario y entró con vacilación.

—¿Muu?

—¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó el aludido extremadamente nervioso, dejando de lado el libro que tenía en las manos para arrodillarse en el sillón.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte. Yo... —Tauro se sintió desubicado.

—Mi maestro va a matarme si...

—Tranquilo, él... hoy me dio permiso —balbuceó intentando explicar su repentina aparición.

—¿Te dio permiso?

—Sí. Hoy, cuando hablamos, luego de que te fuiste...

Muu meditó esas palabras y agradeció en su interior a su maestro. Con una sonrisa miró a Aldebarán, sintiéndose feliz por la presencia de alguien en su Templo, alguien de su edad con quien hablar sobre sus temas preferidos, pero de repente esa felicidad lo abandonó al pensar en que la presencia de Tauro podía deberse a una poderosa razón.

—Tú... —Se le notaba en la voz y en los ojos la tristeza— ¿Tú has venido porque mi maestro te lo pidió? —En su interior deseaba que no fuera así, que su nuevo amigo hubiera ido a visitarlo por decisión propia y no por mera orden impuesta por el Patriarca.

—¡Oh, no! No, claro que no. Te vine a ver porque quería saber cómo estabas.

Aquellas palabras le llegaron directo al corazón, sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad por porque alguien le interesaba saber cómo estaba. Claro, supuso, porque aún no estaba al tanto de su terrible secreto. Seguro que al saberlo dejaría de ser su amigo. Muu lo temió... darle asco a su nuevo amigo.

—Siéntate —pidió el anfitrión entre balbuceos; todavía le costaba ser natural con el chico. Además, teniendo en cuenta sus arrebatos, lo mejor era tenerlo lejos. No entendía por qué con él no le sucedía eso.

—¿Y? —Aldebarán se sentó a su lado— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al encontrarse sin tema de conversación.

—Bien. ¿Quieres algo para beber? —ofreció Muu recordando que su maestro estaba en la cocina, seguro que atento a sus movimiento. Mejor así.

—No, gracias. Dime... me he quedado pensando en eso que me dijiste al mediodía... —Aldebarán intentaba no ser osado, pero se le hacía difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A mi problema? —Muu deseó que no fuera eso, no quería tener que contarle o hablar del tema.

—Sí. Me has dicho que es una enfermedad... psicológica; pero no entendí por qué no puedes relacionarte con los demás. —Tauro calló de golpe para luego añadir— Perdón, no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero... me gustaría poder ayudarte, si es que puedo...

—¿Por qué? —Se sorprendió, no entendía las intenciones bonachonas tras ese acto— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

—¿Eh? —Creía que era obvia la respuesta, no esperaba semejante pregunta. ¿Por qué otra razón las personas ayudarían a otras personas? ¿Se necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo? —Por... porque me caes bien.

—¿Te caigo... bien?

—Sí. Me pareces una buena persona —argumentó Aldebarán con naturalidad.

—Créeme... no lo soy.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No importa. Deja... —Muu escondió la mirada entristecido, pero la mano de Tauro, grande en dimensiones, le levantó la quijada.

—Tienes los ojos tristes. No me gusta que estén tristes. Son muy bonitos para...

—D-Déjame —pidió nervioso y quitando la mano para alejarse un poco de él. El otro muchacho se sintió mal, en ningún momento había pretendido incomodarlo, todo lo contrario.

Comprendía que quizás no estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto físico y creyendo que era solo eso le sonrió en signo de comprensión. Muu se tranquilizó un poco, el cuerpo tensado comenzaba a distenderse de nuevo.

—Lo siento. No tengo intenciones de lastimarte —pronunció Aldebarán, pero para sorpresa de él Muu se lo rebatió.

—No es por ti. Es por mí. Yo sí podría dañarte y eso nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Dañarme? Muu, no sé qué tipo de problemas tengas, pero... soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí.

—¿Amigos? —susurró, había sonado tan especial.

—Sí. Yo te considero mi amigo. Por eso... no me importa lo que me hagas, aunque no tengo bien en claro qué, pero… no dejaré de apoyarte.

—Eso dices ahora, pero si... si yo... —Muu vaciló por un momento, si ser sincero o seguir ocultando la verdad—. Seguro dejarías de ser mi amigo.

—No —respondió tajante—. Un amigo se es siempre. No solo en determinados momentos. Eso es conveniencia, no amistad. A un amigo hay que bancarlo incluso más en sus peores momentos.

—Dices eso porque te doy lástima. —Los ojos se le habían humedecido.

—No, Muu. No me inspiras lástima en lo más mínimo —dijo con tono grave— en tal caso… es otro tipo de sentimiento...

—¿Otro tipo de...? —murmuró confundido, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Será mejor que me vaya. —Tauro optó por escapar—. No me importa qué tipo de problema sea. ¿Entiendes? Estoy a tu lado, de tu lado. —Luego de decir eso se retiró de Aries en dirección a su Templo. Afuera ya era de noche.

Una vez solo, Muu se recostó en el sillón y comenzó a sollozar, aterrado frente a la idea de perder la única amistad que tenía por culpa de su problema. Por momentos llegaba a odiarse en verdad.

Sintió como una mano fraterna le acariciaba el largo y sedoso cabello morado, y se recostó en la falda de su maestro para llorar. Shion se contuvo, había escuchado toda la conversación y creyó comprender el dolor del muchacho.

Sin embargo no pasaron muchos segundos hasta sentir la boca de Muu mordisqueándole el miembro tras las tela fina del pantalón. Siempre era igual.

**(…)**

Pasados los días Muu despertó con una sola idea en la cabeza, ir hacia su único amigo y contarle la verdad, sin importar lo que pasara después. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaban los amigo ¿verdad? Lo comprendería.

Shion le preparó un delicioso desayuno a su pupilo, se sentó a la mesa con él y le buscó charla para distraerlo un poco de aquellas cuestiones que lo aquejaban noche y día, sin respiro y sin clemencia.

—¿Has visto, Muu?

—¿Qué, maestro?

—Estás mejor. Con eso de tu problema. —Le acercó un plato con tostadas—. Últimamente tienes menos deseos. Ha disminuido la frecuencia. —Él estaba muy contento con eso.

—Sí, puede ser. Me estoy masturbando mucho menos. —Mojó una tostada en el té para luego darle un sorbo, mientras su maestro seguía hablando. No obstante él se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. pensaba en su buen amigo Aldebarán.

—Muu. ¡Muu! —Lo llamó al ver a su pupilo en la luna de valencia— ¿En qué piensas? —Cosas chanchas creería cualquiera, pero no, sus pensamientos, como en esos últimos días, estaban dedicados pura y exclusivamente a Tauro.

—Maestro… —Le costaba preguntar, pues temía una rotunda negativa—. ¿Me da permiso para...?

—¿Para ir a Tauro? —cooperó Shion en la difícil tarea de hablar— Sí.

—¡Gracias! —La carita del joven lo dijo todo. Radiante en felicidad se puso de pie para prepararse.

—Ey, desayuna primero —exigió el Patriarca—. Además... ven aquí, jovencito. Antes tienes que descargar tensiones. O si no _ensartarás al toro_. —Se encargó de saciarlo antes de que fuera al encuentro de Tauro.

Muu fue decidido a contarle la verdad, esa sería una prueba para saber qué tan sólida era la nueva amistad. Llegó con una sonrisa al enorme portal de Tauro e ingresó con plena seguridad. Lo llamó un par de veces y nada. Siguió caminando adentrándose cada vez más y más. Hasta que dio con Aldebarán quien salía de ducharse. Apenas una diminuta toalla le cubría las partes privadas. ¡Cielo Santo! ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte! Tauro, claro.

—¡Muu! Hola, qué sorpresa —exclamó con alegría de tenerlo allí.

—Eh... este... yo... Hola —saludó con el hilo de voz e intentó pensar en otras cosas.

Se repetía de manera eufórica: "cachorritos muertos, monjas sin depilarse, estiércol de vaca", pues si pensaba en algo desagradable quizás su miembro permanecería tranquilo en su lugar. Parecía estar funcionando.

—¿Qué pasa? Entra con confianza —lo alentó Aldebarán al verle el rostro compungido y el color pálido de las mejillas.

—Yo... venía a... contarte mi problema...

—No te entiendo, Muu —dijo Aldebarán acercándose a él para sentarlo en el sillón, en verdad no había entendido un ápice el balbuceo torpe de su amigo— ¿tu problema? ¿Eso vienes a contarme? —Aries solo asintió y trató de controlar su cuerpo, su cerebro mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a su miembro.

—Yo... tengo. Mi problema es... sexual.

—¿Sexual? Adelante. No te juzgaré así me digas que eres un violador de pollitos. —Bueno, Aldebarán era bastante exagerado, pero quería darle confianza y lo consiguió.

—Sí. Es algo así. No de pollitos justamente. —Ante el rostro estupefacto de Aldebarán se tensó y se desesperó por explicarle mejor—. Quiero decir, no soy un violador. ¿Cómo explicarlo? No puedo controlarme. Yo... como algunos dicen: no puedo dejar mi culo quieto —concluyó y Aldebarán esbozó una sonrisa. Aquello le había dado cierta gracias, pero a Muu no.

—Lo siento, me pareció gracioso —se disculpó apenado, y con una mueca de reproche el otro continuó.

—No puedo controlarme. Yo... —Aries se sentía muy apenado por todo lo que estaba diciendo, la primera vez que se sinceraba con alguien respecto a ese tema. Intentó guardar compostura, pero no lo consiguió— Sin embargo contigo es distinto. Contigo me controlo, yo... —No pudo seguir, la voz ya le salía quebrada por la pena.

Aldebarán noto que el chico estaba a punto de largarse a llorar. Se sintió triste y quiso apoyarlo, hacerle entender que comprendía su problema y que no lo juzgaba. Le levantó la quijada como en el día anterior, dedicándole una mirada de comprensión y, sorprendiéndolo, lo abrazó.

Fue un abrazo sofocante, pero sin duda cálido. Muu, en vez de llorar, enloqueció al sentir el cuerpo de ese muchacho, el aroma y ese calor. El miembro se le hinchó por completo, _babeando_ , necesitaba _carne_ , necesitaba un _pedazo_ dentro suyo, necesitaba _enterrarla_...

Se abalanzó sobre su víctima y se sentó sobre él. Con extrema violencia intentó voltearlo, recién ahí Aldebarán reaccionó al entender lo que pasaba.

—¡Muu, espera! ¡Muu!

Al escuchar la voz de Tauro, al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado, por primera vez pudo reaccionar de manera positiva. Si Muu hubiera prestado atención a ese detalle...

Antes, ni de por casualidad o en medio de una Guerra Santa, se hubiera detenido; en cambio en el presente, si bien estaba confundido, había reaccionado levantándose de golpe. Con lágrimas de profundo arrepentimiento trató de hablar.

—¿Ves? Ahora me odiarás. —Sin darle tiempo de decir algo, se alejó presuroso y avergonzado para refugiarse en los brazos de quien Muu creía que era el único que le comprendía: su maestro.

Aldebarán se quedó acostado en la alfombra, con las palmas de las manos sobre los cojines del sillón, por completo asombrado y... motivado. Sintió pena, pero no quería tenerle lástima a Muu. Ese joven merecía mucho más que su lástima, merecía una buena revolcada.

Si se hubiera quedado, Tauro le hubiera hecho comprender que su amistad no la perdería. ¿Qué tan mal estaría ir hasta el Templo de Aries para aclararle eso? Pasaron varios días hasta que se decidió ir.

En el Templo, Muu lloraba con amargura por haber perdido la única amistad que tenía. Y todo por su culpa. Se odió tanto en ese tiempo, tan mal se sentía que si había tenido sexo con su maestro en esa semana siete veces era mucho. Era evidente que el suceso en Tauro lo había afectado. Por su lado, Shion no sabía si ponerse contento porque su discípulo estaba _enfriado_ o triste por comprender el profundo dolor y la soledad que había en su corazón.

Esos sentimientos duraron poco. Justo cuando el Patriarca había tomado la decisión de ir a hablar con Tauro, este se apareció una tarde. Shion decidió que, como futuro Santo Dorado, Aldebarán podía enfrentar esa situación y en tal caso defenderse de su pupilo, así que los dejó solos y se dirigió a Libra.

—Aldebarán, ¿qué haces aquí? —exclamó Muu con asombro. Su amigo estaba en medio de la sala.

—He venido a verte.

—No. Será mejor que te vayas —pidió Aries apesadumbrado y con la vista fija en el suelo.

—No me iré. Déjame estar a tu lado —suplicó con ternura. Muu sintió ganas de llorar, de abalanzarse sobre aquellos potentes brazos para acobijarse en ellos, pero en cambio soltó un par de lágrimas de profundo pesar.

—No —sollozó Muu.

—¿Por qué? Por favor, Muu —pronunció Tauro buscando la vista de su amigo, le levantó la quijada para encontrarle la mirada. Aries mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero los abrió a causa de un débil contacto. El grandote había posado la boca sobre la suya—. Muu... no me importa tu problema. O sea, sí... me importa. Déjame estar a tu lado, déjame ayudarte —rogó distanciándose un poco. Muu estaba más que asombrado. Ese muchacho de mirada dura y palabras dulces lo había besado. Se palpó los labios, como si aún pudiera sentir ese suave roce.

—Pero... te haré daño. Yo...

—Por favor, déjame permanecer a tu lado. —Aldebarán lo rodeó por la cintura con sus potentes brazos; a escasos centímetros de esos glúteos redondeados y trabajados. Atrajo el cuerpo causándole un estremecimiento. Muu gimió apenas, motivado por el acercamiento y con los ojos húmedos comenzó a preguntar de manera desquiciada, mientras hundía la cara en el hombro de Tauro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué quiero estar a tu lado? —preguntó Tauro estrechándolo más.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Porque te quiero. —Fue la simple, pero sincera contestación. Aries detuvo el llanto, aunque su corazón seguía cerrado, esas palabras habían sido fuertes para él.

—¿No te importa que yo...?

—¿Que seas un _degenerado_? —Aldebarán rompió a reír con su estruendosa voz, otra vez Muu no le veía la gracia y se lo demostró con una dura mirada, pero luego también empezó a reír, relajado y alegre, sin dejar de abrazar al muchacho.

Se produjo un breve silencio que sería prolongado por el inminente beso que Muu correspondería con afecto. Se sintió más que feliz. Se sentía acompañado y esa soledad que constantemente lo había acompañado durante esos años lo abandonaba lentamente.

Pasaron los minutos abrazados y besándose, hasta que Aries reaccionó. Algo no andaba bien... O mejor dicho, andaba más que bien. Su cuerpo se encontraba tranquilo, disfrutando de las caricias y del trato brusco, pero amoroso de Tauro. Su silencio y meditación se vieron interrumpido por la voz de este.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Muu... yo quería. Yo vine a... pues... —Le costaba preguntárselo, pero tomó coraje y continuó—. Los chicos han planeado reunirse en el Templo de Sagitario a la noche. No sé qué harán, pero seguro que será divertido. No quisieras... digo... ¿acompañarme?

¿Había escuchado bien? Aldebarán le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara a una reunión, con gente. Eso ya era demasiado. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…? En su interior deseaba asistir, pero no podía, no con su problema.

—Lo siento, Aldebarán...

—¡Pero te hará bien! Los chicos son buenos, ya verás —suplicó Tauro.

—No se trata de eso. Yo... con mi problema no puedo.

—Entiendo —lo tranquilizó, intentaba comprenderlo—. En tal caso, si cambias de parecer... Me encantaría ir contigo. Además sigo insistiendo en que te hará bien.

Muu negó pidiéndole perdón con los ojos. Aldebarán volvió a perderse en ellos, pero ya era tarde, debía volver a su Templo. Muy al pesar de ambos se despidieron. En la salida, camino a Tauro, Aldebarán se cruzó con Shion, quien solo atinó a saludarlo.

—Señor —dijo Tauro y el Patriarca detuvo sus pasos— quería preguntarle...

—¿Sí, Aldebarán? Dime.

—¿Qué tan grave es? Digo...

—¿El problema de Muu? —completó y ante al asentimiento del muchacho, se sentó en la escalinata siendo imitado por el otro y se quedaron conversando.

Shion aprovechó y le relató ciertos detalles; Aldebarán estaba más que asombrado, aun así, el Patriarca estaba contento, pues podía ver en las palabras de Tauro el cariño que este tenía hacia su discípulo y, más importante, su comprensión. Sin duda lo quería y lo apoyaba.

Se retiraron luego de estar dialogando por un buen rato. Aldebarán se dirigió con mucha pena a su Templo, quería ayudar al chico, ¿pero cómo? Por su lado, el Patriarca volvió al Templo de Aries con la tranquilidad de saber que Tauro tenía buenas intenciones con el pequeño. Su pequeño... lo encontró en el cuarto introduciéndose un objeto contundente. ¡Dios!

—Más te vale que después lo laves —reprochó el hombre acomodándose. Esperó a que su pupilo terminara descargándose sobre las sábanas y una vez que lo tuvo más tranquilo intentó dialogar con él, motivado por las palabras y los consejos de Dohko— Muu.

—¿Sí, maestro? —preguntó el aludido intentando regularizar la respiración.

—Hoy, los muchachos, los más jóvenes, hacen una especie de reunión... ¿por qué no vas? Sería bueno para ti.

—Maestro... ¿Usted cree...? Yo... —exclamó con estupefacción, aún no se sentía preparado para dar semejante paso.

—Tranquilo. Inténtalo. En tal caso... son futuros Santos Dorados. Sabrán defenderse.

—Pero no quiero que... que... No les agradaré. Si intento algo, después... —balbuceó y Shion comprendió.

—No te olvides que estará Aldebarán.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Todavía seguía desnudo y arrodillado en la cama. No comprendía que tenía qué ver Tauro.

—Y bueno, pues... con él estás tranquilo. Es una especie de _cura milagrosa_ —prorrumpió Shion algo divertido—. Si él está a tu lado... enterado de tu problema... cuidará de eso… —Tenía razón. Eso pensó, Muu, en que tenía cierta lógica; pero aún le costaba asimilar los hechos.

—¿Maestro? ¿Usted está seguro? ¿Me dejará ir?

—Sí —dijo para que se despreocupara—. Sino no te lo estaría diciendo, muchacho. Ve... Antes vístete y apúrate, si no Aldebarán se ira sin ti.

—¡Gracias, maestro!

Muu se bañó con rapidez para empezar a prepararse cuanto antes. Con una velocidad increíble estuvo listo para salir. La expresión de su cara era radiante. Se sentía feliz y completo, y un poco asustado por la situación.

—Muu —pronunció Shion persiguiendo a su discípulo por toda la Casa.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que sería aconsejable que te descargaras antes de ir. —Al ver que asentía y comenzaba a acercársele, se corrigió—: Conmigo no. Ya tienes con quién. Ve, que Aldebarán se te irá de las manos.

Comprendiendo las palabras de su maestro tomó una chaqueta para irse; antes de desparecer volteó y corrió hasta donde estaba el Patriarca para darle un tierno y fraternal beso en la mejilla, yéndose luego cuesta arriba a paso rápido.

En su Templo Aldebarán se encontraba listo. Decidió ir, abatido por la idea de hacerlo solo, pero escuchó la voz del chico a sus espaldas. Al voltear se encontró con la sonrisa de Muu. Sus ojos, esos ojos del tiempo, ya no estaban tristes. Ya no lloraban.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Aldebarán se acercó al chico para saludarlo con un pasional beso, introduciendo la lengua en su boca para motivarlo. El lemuriano se sintió un poco incómodo por el trato, pero Tauro estaba confiado en las palabras de Shion y en sus consejos.

Llevando a cabo uno de esos, atrajo más al susurrándole un "te amo" al oído que fue correspondido. Las manos de Aldebarán, de manera instintiva bajaron hasta los glúteos de Muu, quien se sintió perturbado.

—¡Espera! No podré controlarme si...

—No te controles —dijo Tauro con la voz cargada de deseo.

—Ah, por Dios —murmuró Aries cuando su compañero comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello. Las manos, grandes y potentes, seguían en su trasero. Muu sentía ese calor invadirlo por completo—. No aguanto más. Métemela. Dame. Lo necesito —suplicó entre gemidos.

—Sí, te lo daré...

Muu se distanció un poco y con extrema rapidez se despojó de todas sus prendas, Aldebarán miró maravillado ese cuerpo trabajado y envidiable. Con algo de violencia, Aries empujó a su amante para que cayera sobre el sillón, luego comenzó a desvestirlo.

—Ya…

—¡Tranquilo, Muu! Despacio.

Aries solo se limitó a respirar con dificultad, ese cuerpo le cortaba la respiración y el pene de Aldebarán, ahora al descubierto, brillaba a causa del líquido que asomaba apenas por la punta. Muu cerró los ojos. Aquella vista era demasiado para tolerar. Hambriento se abalanzó sobre ese miembro y se lo metió en la boca.

—Aldebarán…

—¡Muu! Despacio que duele. ¡Ay! —Pero Muu no lo escuchaba. Solo chupaba y chupaba. Más y más. En su mente solo tenía eso.

Saboreó el pene con devoción, enterrándoselo hasta la garganta, al punto de causarse arcadas. Cuando Aldebarán pudo entrar en sí, buscó el miembro de Aries y comenzó a masturbarlo. Aquello era mucho: Tauro, entre jadeos y quejidos de dolor terminó por derramarse dentro de esa boca que clamaba por más.

Sin darle tiempo a respirar, Muu lo tomó de las piernas y con un hábil movimiento le dejó el trasero expuesto. ¡Un momento! ¿Que estaba ocurriendo allí? Estaba tan apabullado por la fogosidad de Aries que ni podía reaccionar; pero para su tranquilidad, y placer, Muu llevó la boca hasta la entrada, degustando el orificio, introduciendo la lengua, queriendo más.

Balbuceó frases inentendibles, producto de la excitación. El miembro de Aldebarán comenzaba a hincharse de nuevo y a estar tan duro como antes. Eso motivó a Aries quien comenzó a masturbarlo y a masturbarse con violencia. Ambos penes eran sacudidos por sus hábiles manos, causando la inevitable eyaculación de los dos. Era una mezcla de olores. Los cuerpos bañados en semen.

Muu esparció ese líquido con lujuria sobre su cuerpo, recogiéndolo con los dedos para saborearlo. Sin dar respiro al pobre Tauro lo tomó de una mano. ¿Y ahora qué seguía? Aldebarán comenzaba a tener miedo.

—Adentro —solo pudo pronunciar Muu—, méteme los dedos. Tu mano. —Luego se puso de rodillas en el sillón para dejar su trasero al aire.

Con lentitud Tauro introdujo un dedo que entró con extrema facilidad. Metió dos, tres y al pedido desgarrador, porque prácticamente le gritaba exigiéndole más, llegó a meter cuatro dedos.

—Ya te entraron cuatro.

—¡Más! ¡Aldebarán, más! —suplicó Muu; el placer podía llegar a doler por momentos.

—Pero… —Estaba anonadado, aun así obedeció pues Muu comenzaba a darle miedo en verdad y no fuera a ser cosa que le pegara por no meter otro dedo. Lo hizo, pero Muu pidió más.

—¡Más! ¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Rómpeme el culo! ¡Todo! ¡Más!

Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora Aldebarán estaba sorprendido y caliente. No pudo evitar exclamar asombrado, pues nunca había llegado a tanto con un amante, y no es tampoco que a tan corta edad hubiera tenido un tropel.

—Muu... te entró toda la mano. —Era cierto, el trasero de Aries tenía aprisionado la mano aferrándosela con hambre— Hasta la muñeca. ¡No tengo más dedos!

Luego de descargarse por enésima vez. Muu quitó esa mano de su interior y lo empujó para posicionarse sobre él. Aldebarán comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la violencia de su chico. Aunque... eso sí que no lo permitiría.

—¡Ven aquí!

—¡Muu! ¡No! ¡Quítate! ¡No! ¡Ay! —exclamaba Tauro, intentando quitarse a un embravecido Muu, quien no desistía, por el contrario, se animó a meter el miembro con más ansias.

Su víctima sintió un fuerte dolor mientras que la estreches de este, en vez de causarle dolor a Aries, lo motivaba más. En compensación por el maltrato masturbó el enorme pene del muchacho descargándolo y descargándose.

—¡Dame! ¡Dame! —rogó el lemuriano sin sentirse satisfecho del todo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Tranquilo! —¿Cuántas veces había eyaculado ya Tauro? Por Zeus, sí que tenía semen, y del bueno.

Muu no esperó más y se sentó sobre el pene para cabalgarlo con furia. La expresión de su rostro producía pavor, sin embargo esa pasión que rayaba la locura estimuló a Aldebarán, quien le empezó a dar lo que le pedía como si fuera la última vez. Tremenda sesión. Al eyacular ambos por millonésima vez, recién ahí Muu se sintió satisfecho.

¿Satisfecho? Se sentía feliz, pues nunca antes se había sentido satisfecho, por más amantes que tuviera en una noche, por más que acabase un centenar de veces, nunca lograba sentirse satisfecho, solo agotado. Pensaba en eso con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando comprendió la situación. ¡Tauro era un tesoro! ¿Cuánto había eyaculado? ¿Cuánto había resistido? Siempre necesitó de dos o más amantes para una sesión de sexo tan intensa, pero Aldebarán había sabido cumplir las expectativas con creces. Cuando quiso voltear para agradecerle, Tauro lo tomó por la cintura haciéndole notar una incipiente erección.

—A-Aldebarán —exclamó Muu más que impresionado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tauro con la mirada cargada de deseo. Muu solo se limitó a sonreír, entre estimulado y agradecido.

—¿Cómo puedes...?

—Y ¿qué esperabas? —espetó mientras intentaba penetrarlo— Con alguien como tú, como para que no me ponga así —concluyó con lujuria.

El lemuriano se sintió agraciado. Después le rendiría culto a Dionisio y Aphrodita, pues le habían enviado a un hombre que no se asqueaba por su comportamiento, sino todo lo contrario, y no solo despertaba su libido, lo comprendía. Las vueltas de la vida. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Tauro sería así? Muu estaba más que contento con el hallazgo.

Luego de darle y de darse con ganas, llegó el momento de relax. Se bañaron juntos volviendo así a la carga. Luego se vistieron tomando cierta distancia. Era muy tarde y seguro que todos ya estaban en el Templo de Sagitario.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Muu... —Aldebarán, con un poco de temor a la negativa, se lo preguntó sin intenciones de molestarlo o incomodarlo—: ¿quieres...? —Observó la mirada de Muu, quien solo tenía una expresión de infinita inocencia; sin serlo en realidad, eso ambos lo sabían.

—Dime…

—¿Vamos? No sé... ¿quieres ir? ¿Cambiaste de parecer? Pero bueno, si no quieres yo lo entiendo, quizás aún no te sientas preparado para… —El monólogo de Tauro se vio interrumpido por el lemuriano.

—Sí, pero antes... dame mi cura —murmuró Muu con sensualidad, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja estremeciendo a Tauro, quien lo arrastró hacia el cuarto para desvestirlo y agotarlo como tan solo él sabía hacerlo.

Muu ya estaba listo para conocer a sus nuevos, futuros —si el destino así lo quería— amigos. Sin miedos, pues tenía a su lado al único que podía controlarlo. Y así, con más seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, caminó junto a Aldebarán rumbo a Sagitario con una expresión de absoluto relax y satisfacción.

Ese día conoció a sus nuevos amigos.. Con algunos entablaría más amistad que con otros, pero en fin, todos coincidían en una cosa: en la cara de santito que tenía Aries. Si supieran, pensaba Tauro, feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Muu se sentía tan dichoso como él, por no solo haber alcanzado la satisfacción plena y una aparente solución a su problema, si no aún más importante, por haber alcanzado el amor. Quizás esa era en verdad la cura milagrosa.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Y mientras lo remasterizaba, gritaba: ¡no, no quiero corregir esto; sacrifíquenme, por favor, estoy sufriendo!
> 
> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada.


End file.
